Undesired Affections
by NicKriz
Summary: A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?
1. Fragrance of Autumn

Title: _Undesired Affections  
_Genre& Ratings: Drama/Romance - Rated PG  
Pairing/s: Youko & Keiki (main), Youko & Syouryuu, Youko& Rakushun  
Written by: Nickriz  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki is the creation of Ono Fuyumi.  
Summary: _A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1_ **

_**Fragrance of Autumn**_

"Mid-Autumn breeze caresses the willows,

As the waxing moon spills her glow,

Love unspoken torments the soul,

By quiet springs its song unfolds."

The candlelight in the bedchamber flickered as the winds blew. Relishing in the quietness of the hour, the glow of the moon casts a shadow within the cold room. Soon winter approaches and the beautiful serene nights will turn brutal. Only the song of the winds could be heard, and the shadow of the flame flickered before it died moments later.

With a heavy heart, the silhouette of a woman moves slowly with heavy steps towards a well-furnished bed. Gathering the woolen coverings around her, she slowly fell into a restless sleep. Her soft tendrils of fiery-red hair shielded her eyes as the long tresses flowed behind her like a molten river.

* * *

Kimpa Palace was a buzz with activities laid out for the autumn season. Servants whisked about the place, whispering of gossips within the palace walls. A maidservant makes her way to the inner garden and proceeds to deliver a pail of water within a golden bowl into the master's room. She pauses and announces her arrival, seeking permission to enter. An answer was given, and she disappears into the room. 

The sun soon reached its peak, shining brightly over the palace. With a worried frown gracing his countenance, he briskly goes to look for her. It would have been easier had she come earlier and he would have saved a lot of time searching for her. Yet as the day grows, he senses a certain apprehension or unease whenever she is with him. Unable to come to a conclusion, he shelves the thought into his sub consciousness.

Finally, he stood at her door and asked,

"Your Highness, I would like to speak to you. May I enter?"

"Permission granted."

The beautifully carved wooden doors creaked open, and Keiki entered Youko's study chamber. Finally looking around at her when he closed the doors, he noticed her frown and attention directed at some scrolls on her table. Curious, he walked to her and stood before her.

"Your Highness, why the frown on your face? Has another threat surfaced?"

There was a silence in the room, until Youko finally felt that she was being observed and immediately raised her line of sight and saw Keiki. With a gracious smile, she acknowledged him and her frown ceased. Knowing that he was finally here gave her a certain sense of ease, yet she still finds it uncomfortable. Not realizing that he asked a question, she looked back to her scrolls and creased her brows and sighed.

"Is there anything wrong? Are you alright, your Highness?" Keiki repeated. Seeing her distraught state, his unease settled back into place, and he began to worry about her. Her eyes showed confusion and hesitance, and Keiki contemplated the cause. Unable to get an answer from her, he heaved a sigh.

Feeling apologetic, she glanced up at him and finally conceded. Knowing full well his concern for her as her Kirin, she understood that sign of defeat of his. As much as she wants, she just can't seem to truly be herself these days around him. Nervousness towards him seems to have seeped into her encounters with him and her heart would thump. Darting her eyes about in search for a reply, she finally spoke.

"Keiki, there's some things I can't understand about this map here. I've been trying to come to a solution about the dam construction of several provinces, but I've not arrived at any," Youko admitted.

"Is that what's troubling you? It would be best if I were to inform Enho about this since he would know the situation best. I trust his judgment and wisdom," Keiki persuaded gently as he moved beside Youko to examine the map. Descending gently for a closer look, he stopped as he neared Youko's shoulders, balancing himself on his left arm placed on the table. Fixing his eyes to the map, he tried to understand the geography of the states currently marked by his master with chess-like soldiers.

A gentle breeze blew into the chamber, and for the first time, he smelt a faint sweetness from her. It tastes like the cherry blossoms and a mix of jasmine, innocent yet feminine. Unable to get his mind back to work, his senses were enveloped by her sweet aroma. Only then did he realize his nearness to her and a soft blush caressed his cheeks. A new form of sensations tugged at his heart and started to hum to a new song. It was rapid, slowly accelerating.

Suddenly noticing his nearness to her, Youko felt like she was on a fainting spell. Slowly turning her gaze to him and finally looking at him up-close, she saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks. Realization dawned on her that he's equally embarrassed by her closeness, and a smile crept up on her face and her eyes softened as she gazed at him, still pondering over the map while she silently observes him. She remembered the countless times where they had been this near to each other. Even the first time she had met him, he had held her in a protective embrace as he protected her from the giant condor that came to assassinate her. Although that was different from this, it was still a first for the both of them.

Keiki noticed that the map in front of him no longer bothered Youko, and he decided to see what caught her attention. Turning to face her, he caught a glimpse of her eyes starring at him with softness in them, accompanied by a warm smile that made him weak all of a sudden. His heart thumped even more, and he was starting to get uneven breaths. He feared the same mistake happening to him again, but this time it was somehow different from the last empress. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it was different and it's having an effect on him. Especially recently which their unusual encounters, he feels that the tip of the iceberg has just surfaced.

At being caught in her act of stealing glances without his knowing, Youko immediately blush a deep red and turned away from him in the opposite direction. Sensing her embarrassment, Keiki offered to relieve her of having to face him and spoke.

"Your Highness, maybe it is wise that I inform Enho now and request the maids to bring you some refreshments. You seem to have a lot on your mind recently."

"Thank you, Keiki,.. that would be very much appreciated. I hoped that I'll be able to get these problems solved as soon as possible," Youko gave an apologetic look and smiled shyly at him, knowing that she was referring more to her sudden situation with Keiki than the problem of the dams.

With that said, she continued to look down on her map, trying to gain her concentration back. Keiki gave her a last look before walking away reluctantly, and starting to miss her presence. Just then, the faint scent of her fragrance whisked past him as the winds blew. He grew more reluctant to leave, but at this moment, he needed to sort out his thoughts and to understand this new strange feeling he's getting whenever he's with her. As he opened the door and exited, he whispered softly, "If you need me, your Highness, just send for me."

* * *


	2. Garden of Blossoms

Title: _Undesired Affections  
_Genre and Ratings: Drama/Romance- Rated PG  
Pairing: Youko & Keiki (main), Youko & Syouryuu, Youko& Rakushun  
Written by: Nickriz  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki is authored by Ono Fuyumi.  
Summary:_ A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Garden of Blooms**_

"In innocence the white plum blooms,

Iridescent as precious jewels,

Resplendent in light of night or day,

Its beauty enchants without fail.

Sweet fragrance whispered in the wind,

As lovers watch in spellbound awe,

Of tender promises of love,

Too soon to end as the petals falls."

Hues of golden glow washed over the garden where a peaceful lake rests. Bathed in the mesmerizing glow, the lake in turn reflects an image of that glowing source. Willows swayed by the evening breeze danced in rhythm. Songbirds sang their chorus of melodies, as the day soon ends. As the warmth of the sun fades, the cool of darkness set in, soon carving shadows in the garden.

Drawn by the simple quietness of the hour, a man stood by the lake and admired the tranquil-ness of the moment. A forlorn look etched on his face, eyes seemingly searching afar for something in the distance. Yet nothing came. Only the scent of the late blossoming white plums drifted to comfort him. How he remembers the distinct scent of her. There, by a large rock on the lakeside, he sat and reminiscences his moments with her with eyes closed. For a long while he sat, not moving. Long ebony hair within the ponytail swayed to the flow of the winds.

A smile soon played on his lips, his eyelids fluttered open with a contented gaze within the sparkling honeyed orbs previously closed. From a short distance, another approached with scrolls in his hands that bore the insignia of the local provincial lords. He decided its time to return home before the chilly winds caught hold of him. Coming to a stand, he smoothed the crinkles in his robes, and turned to face the other as the servant approached. Together, both men walked quietly back from whence they came and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

A wearisome day had its toll on all who has given orders for their charge. At last, the sun was setting and signaling rest for all. Even the beasts gave way to tiredness, and eagerly awaited their nourishment and meals. For all the day is worth, it was another peaceful day earned by everyone's efforts. 

Still weighed down by the burdens of the people and the nation, a young empress strolled unknowingly into the imperial gardens. Swarmed by problems and feeling suffocated, she sat on a rock by the side of the waters, gently lowering her fingers to feel the cooling freshness of it. Though it seems childish, it soothed her senses and brought calm to her mind.

Even her trusted hanjyu friend, Rakushun, was beginning to worry about her state of being. Her restlessness and hesitation; the nervousness she showed whenever her "other half" was around; even avoiding looking or meeting him was beginning to arrest some attention. Although unnoticed generally, those who knew her more than just a scratch on the surface had an inkling of something wrong with her. As much as she would like to confide in Rakushun, Shoukei or Suzu, right now seems to be an inopportune time.

Looking into the waters of the lake within her palace garden, Youko sighed in defeat. Her reflection stared back at her and she continued to envision the recent happenings between the two of them for the past few days. The day when Keiki had come into her study chamber, and left after an embarrassing moment for both, had been the river source that trickled into a huge river of experiences for her. Just as he exited her presence, although whispered, she had heard it quite clearly. How she managed to hear it, she did not know.

Her heart warmed to the vision of him in her mind's eyes. Whenever he did not notice, she contemplated him with stolen glances. As alarmed as she is by her own behavior, she realized that she is growing in affection towards him. Youko frowned in disbelief, and smiled, asking herself, "How did this happen?…When had it started?". With no answers to that, she gave another sigh. The sun's descent is almost at its end, and the dusky skies painted a warm reflection of her image on the water's edge. Nearby, the scent of peonies perfumed the garden, and the subtle fragrance of white plums flowering in mid autumn added a soothing relief for Youko. Finally at ease, she leaned onto her left arm, and succumbed to basking in the last light of the day with eyes closed.

* * *

The shadow that lingered next to a balcony outside the study chamber looked worriedly at the woman below. Ceasing the frown on his porcelain face, he closed his eyes with a sigh. Not sure of what to do to ease the current invisible tension between him and her, he decided to go down to meet her. At least he had to try to initiate a conversation besides just stating the facts and figures of stately obligations and issues. Even if the chances are pointing to a possible increase of avoidance from her, she is still his master, and they have to talk about something somehow. 

Keiki descended the stairs of the study chamber and proceeded slowly towards her silhouette by the lakeside. She had been still for a while already and he wondered if she was just relaxing. As he neared her, his nervousness set in again, giving him a difficult time to approach her. He continued walking quietly as if nothing affected him on the exterior, but soon it would seem like a storm on the inside. He stopped as he stood just behind her. It seems that she has not noticed him in her resting state.

Softly with tenderness, he addressed her. "Shuujou…". He waited for her to respond.

Not getting any response, Keiki decided to awaken her with a light touch to her shoulder.

"Shuujou, lets walk back to the palace halls. The cold winds are very strong today," Keiki spoke gently as he placed his hand to her shoulder, giving a light pressure to alert her of his presence.

Youko had fallen asleep while she enjoyed the evening sunset, and was jolted awake by a hand on her shoulder. Alarmed, by the sudden presence of another, she had forgotten that she was supporting her body with one arm on the rock she had sat on and rushed to stand but failed as the blood drained from her brain and caused her to shortly fall backwards in a collapse due to the minor blackout. She heard a voice behind her, calling her worriedly before she passed out for 5 minutes.

Unprepared for what followed after he had alarmed her, Keiki caught her in his arms when she collapsed back on him as she tried to stand up in her haste. Frantic with worry over her, fearing something had happened to her, Keiki kept calling her but in the end she fainted. Fearful that she had been attacked in her sleep, he checked her body for any form of injury but found none. As he feared for the worse, Youko started to stir within his arms as he held her protectively. Relieved that it was a false alarm, he finally focused on her again, and it soon dawned on him that he was intimately close to her in an embrace. Unable to hide his sudden realization, his face flushed a noticeable blush as Youko regains consciousness.

Keiki's heart raced as he watched her eyes flutter open in a confused gaze at her surroundings. Turning around to face him, she wondered what he was doing here at this time.

"Shuujou, are you alright? Are you feeling better?" Keiki quickly provided her with a clue to her current state of confusion. She tried to remember what had happened but she only felt certain warmth enveloping her and it felt good. It was getting chilly and she was glad to have that warmth especially after her sudden blackout. She has not noticed the warm blush that had spread all over Keiki, not just on his face.

"I'm fine I suppose, don't worry. ..I'm feeling better now."

"I'm relieved to hear that, Shuujou. Please be more careful, if need be, let me know so that I can accompany you. My utmost is your safety."

Keiki persuaded gently, trying not to let her know how affected he is by her presence. He felt as if he is loosing control of a spring that is waiting to burst open a well within him. The nervousness has doubled and his heart is pounding heavily in his chest. The cool winds blew past the couple and informed them of the arrival of night.

Youko smiled weakly at him and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter, and her knees weak. It was not pretense but actual. For the first time she looked down in embarrassment, having to face him after a blackout, when she realized he was holding her in an embrace. How that happened she still had not yet remembered. But then realization caused her to flush a dark shade of pink. As she was dwelling on her embarrassment, the feeling of a warm hand stroking her upper arm caused her heart to race. She had hoped he would not notice.

* * *

The winds picked up pace, and soon the sun completely disappeared into the horizon and two silhouettes remained within the garden. Leaves rustled and some peony flowers fell, giving a sweet scent to an already emotional moment. The clear sky lifted its veil of clouds to reveal the stage of stars in the night sky with a glowing crescent moon high above the garden's edge. 

Unbeknownst to the two, someone had been observing behind the pillars of the adjacent palace halls. He had wanted to look for her but couldn't find her in the study when he came. As he was about to leave he thought to look through the garden and with luck, he might just find her. Find her he did, but he stopped short of approaching any further just in case he interrupted the two. Silently he observed behind the scenes, wondering why he has not noticed before. Disappointment settled in as he reflected on how hesitant she had been, and the lack of openness she had towards him about what is going on.

Slowly, as he gazed at the pair, not knowing what transpired between the two, only arriving to find her falling into his arms and seeing them in an intimate embrace. The two remained in the same position for a long while before there was movement again. For a moment, he felt a tinge of jealousy in his heart and envied the man with her now. He is always seen with a healthy admiration for her, but few knew that due to her friendship, and their constant time spent confiding in each other made him felt something more than just being friends with her. These feelings might have started during their journey to bring her to En Koku from his home in Kou Koku, or perhaps later.

For now his lips are sealed as he turned away leaving the pair to their own private time. He decided that he would wait until later when Youko felt good enough to share with him what is going on. It would serve as an opportunity for him to be close to her again.

* * *

"Thank you,… Keiki .." Youko whispered, barely audible. She dare not say more for fear of revealing her nervousness. Hearing her thanks, Keiki could not feel more joy as he did now with the tension between them disappearing. Out of relief and happiness, he could not hold back his urge to embrace her. Letting go of all restrain, he gathered her abruptly into his arms tightly, closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of her neck whispering softly. 

"Please do not scare me like that anymore. I thought I had lost you to an enemy attack. Kei cannot lose you…neither.. can I."

Youko, shocked by the sudden embrace, stared wide-eyed at the side profile of his face buried in her shoulder as she heard his soft whispers. It took her sometime to let it sink in, and slowly she raised her hand and cupped his exposed cheek, gently stroking it to convey her response to his statement. A smile grace her lips as she lowered her head to his, and felt him stiffen at her response at first, but then relaxed immediately as he understood. The warmth she felt spread throughout her entire being as she remained in his embrace for a while longer.

Keiki was relishing in the comfort and satisfaction he found in this precious moment with her when he felt something brushed past his hand as he held her close. A scent filled his nostrils and he thought it was her scent, but soon more of the brushing on his hand told him other wise. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the sky. He had made a mistake.

The sweet scent was from the peony and white plum blossoms that flew pas them as they drifted from their lofty seats. The chill of the night had reminded Keiki that they are still out in the garden and its past sunset. He felt Youko stir as well and she too looked up and around. Turning back to her, he spoke.

"We should get back inside. The winds are getting colder and you might catch a cold! The others must be looking for you to start your evening meal since you've not arrived yet."

"I understand. Let us go then before they get worried," Youko replied.

Keiki loosened his embrace on her and rose to stand in full height. He extended both his arms to her as she grabbed them and slowly lifted her legs to come to a stand. However, her knee buckled and Keiki quickly caught her again in his arms, making both blush in embarrassment.

Worried about her condition, he asked again.

"Shuujou, are your legs all right? Can you stand now?" A frown etched his brows.

"I'm fine, Keiki. Thank you. But I need a little help to walk for now." She smiled and got hold of his arms and leaned on them to push her up to full height and start walking slowly back to the palace halls.

In silence, they walked back to the warm shelter of the palace halls, wanting to enjoy this quiet moment of being in each other's presence as much as possible. Neither of them wanted to break it with any words spoken.

* * *

The moon climbed higher into the star-studded night sky as the previous spot where the two were had spilled with moonlight. The winds howled and began its relentless coldness blowing onto the land below the sea of clouds. The white plum blossoms detached and drifted down one by one. It sweet fragrance continues to permeate the garden long after the garden resumes quietness once more.

* * *

Notes: 

Joan - Thanks for informing me on the signed reviews. I did not know about it! Thanks again.

Sarah- Thanks for the reviews and here is the new chapter! Hope you like it.


	3. End of Twilight, Begining of Dawn Part 1

Title: _Undesired Affections_  
Genre and Ratings: Drama/Romance- Rated PG  
Pairing: Youko & Keiki (main), Youko & Syouryuu, Youko & Rakushun  
Written by: Nickriz  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki is authored by Ono Fuyumi.  
Summary: _A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**End of Twilight, Beginning of Dawn**_

_**Part 1  
Winter's Cleansing Rain**_

"War waged on kingless lands,

Grief abounds beyond the shores,

Winds of fate by Heaven's will fulfill,

All under heaven swept along like fools.

Of beasts and men it chances,

Long waiting its rightful claim,

Till peace as rivers flood its banks,

The land shall soon enter her rest."

Dust swallows the earth in a barren village, leaving no trace of civilization. The days pass as unnoticed phenomenon while the earth groans for release. Rumors of condors and monsters adrift from the shores to the ears of inhabitants, and yet nothing avails. Not until heavens will had been executed, all under heaven remains in darkness.

In the deep forest a small hut looms from the distance. The sound of rushing waters nearby and tranquil silence provides a sense of otherworldliness from the barrenness of the surrounding lands. As the winds howls its sweet melody, the mists of the night soon forms tiny sparkling diamonds on its leafy hosts. In a little while more, the source of light that brings each day anew will arise.

Silently, the wooden door of the small hut slowly opens. As if afraid to alert someone, a woman quietly emerged. With feather light steps, she begins her day with the work ahead. Holding a small tub at her side, she hinges the utensil on her hips as she makes her way to the small stream nearby.

Slowly coming to a halt, she looks toward the skies. Gazing with a forlorn longing for a beloved son, she wondered if he had reached En in safety. Remembering the beautiful young woman that traveled with him whose hair were life fiery rubies, a smile graces her countenance as she closed her eyes in inward peace. Opening her eyes again, she resumes her journey to the river.

Upon reaching, she winds up the sleeves of her plain looking robe. Small-roughened hands revealed the course work that has been burdened on her throughout her life. As she gently knelt by the riverbank, her work for the day began with a chore in cleaning the day's garments.

High above the trees, the first ray of dawn seeped into the canvas of the night sky. Like a live paintbrush's color, it taints the night canvas with its gleaming hues of soft red and gold. The color of royalty. As if locked in a race, the darkness retreats as the light graciously extends her wings of life-giving brilliance. Back on earth below, the morning dew clothes the land in mists that likens to the Fairy Mountains in the Yellow Sea where saints and sages were said to dwell.

* * *

By the window sat a man draped in a lose robe, as he looks out from the view it offers and contemplates in his mind a certain someone whose been plaguing him for days. Two days ago, he sat by the lake, watching the clam waters and enjoying the scenic mountains in the backdrop of the enormous crystal clear waters. Not since many decades has one such as this plagued him, which would not give him piece of mind. Still looking at the beautiful courtyard below, the soft rhythm of the drizzling rain echoes through the entire elaborately designed courtesan house, in which he stayed.

Unmindful of the light splatters of raindrops that tainted his cheeks and garments, the figure finally rested his gaze and closed them. Bringing his head back from the window, he gave a hearty sigh and slowly opened his warm hazel eyes and rose from his place. Walking towards the large wooden furnished bed, he turned around and lay down on its soft covers, crossing his arm behind his head and fixed his gaze at the ceiling of his bed. Nonchalantly bringing one knee up, he crossed it over the other, showing off a contemplative and yet lazy pose.

Feeling the music of the rain outside lulling him to a nap, he closed his eyes once again and tried to picture the feeling of tranquil serenity when he had been at the lake thinking about her. An image of her formed in his mind's eyes, and he saw her smiling at him with her warm genuine smile. Her hair carefully ornamented in precious jewels and gold hairpins and jade. Her scent of sweet plum blossoms and jasmine flowed back to him like a memory just visited yesterday. How he longed to loosen the glossy lock of hair that resembles fire, and to run his fingers through them. He pictured her beautiful emerald eyes glazed in affection towards him, as he gazes into them only to find himself reflected in her eyes.

Drifting slowly into the web of unconsciousness, his breathing slowed and the image of her faded from view. Succumbing to the comfort and warmth of the bed, he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

As luck would have it, as believe by many, the peace of the afternoon would soon to be disrupted. A knock on the wooden door signaled the arrival of another, and immediately the doors opened without a given order of approval. In came the faithful partner, walking casually over to the bed stand.

Rokuta peered from his side and wondered if Shouryuu will ever change his ways or lifestyle. Knowing his master, it would be impossible unless there was a catalyst for change. Turning to face the sleeping figure, he bent towards the bed and raised his hand in an attempt to nudge him awake. Before he managed to surprise his lazing friend, Shouryuu surprised him instead.

"You would fare terribly as an assassin. If I were an enemy, you would have been taken down easily," Shouryuu voiced arrogantly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his annoyed Kirin. Surprised at being caught, Rokuta moved from him and went to sit on a stone marble chair found in the middle of the bedchamber. Crossing his arms over his chest, he rebutted.

"I've no interest in such childish arrogance of yours. Besides, I'd never agree to an assassination task. You know how much I hate the stench of blood!"

Rolling over on his side to face the annoyed Kirin, Shouryuu rested his left arm on the pillows and propped his head on his hand. Pulling up his right leg from the cross-legged position, he bent his knees and rested his feet on the bed at the back of his other calf. After a moment's pause, a small smile appeared on his handsome face as he observed the young boy.

"Which is why I mentioned, 'you would', not 'you are'," Shouryuu chuckled his adamant defense.

Without turning to face the older man, Rokuta gave him a side-glare and closed his eyes.

"You know, that ego of yours could use some damage. But it's not the reason why I'm here."

"Oh…Hmm, so what important matters bring my faithful servant to disturb me in my blissful sleep?" Shouryuu questioned coyly.

"Kei-Ou has asked for an audience with you by word of her messenger. She wishes to consult you on certain matters in Kei," Rokuta answered in a "as a matter-of-fact" tone.

Smiling to himself at first, Shouryuu soon chuckled in amazement. It seems to him that the heavens would smile on him this day to have his desire fulfilled. It would please him to see just what the outcome of this visit from Youko would bring.

Unsure of what has gotten into Shouryuu's head, Rokuta looks at him and shakes his head. Looking back at Shouryuu with a disgusted gaze, he observed and then continued.

"That face of yours right now, ..yeah that face.." He paused with a frown.

"My face? What about it right now?" Shouryuu asked in a quizzical look, with brows raised.

"That piece of face of yours looks just like an idiot right now!" Rokuta chided annoyingly.

He sighed in defeat at the idiocrisy of his master at times, and wonder how in the world did he managed to choose him as king over his precious lands. "Shouryuu is probably up to some mischief this time," Rokuta reasoned to himself.

Shouryuu on the other hand had brushed off the comment and then replied.

"Unfortunately for you, you've been serving a king with an "idotic" face for a long time it seems. I think our fate has been predestined... It seems to be…… a disadvantage for you at your end of the bargain." Shouryuu laughed.

Shaking his head again at the unending well of rebuts Shouryuu can churn out at anything he says, Rokuta turns to look into his master's eyes in seriousness.

"So what's your reply?"

"Request accepted. Tell her that her presence is welcomed and that she is requested to join me at the lake tomorrow morning." Shouryuu once again turned his gaze out to the windows. It seems that the rain has ceased and small rays of light have burned through the dark clouds that hung over the city in the late afternoon. Smiling contentedly to himself again, he closed his eyes, and lay back down in bed to continue his interrupted nap.

Rokuta followed Shouryuu's gaze has he looked out of the windows of the bedchamber to see the emerging says of light. The shower had been a refreshing relief compared to several days of warmer winter winds. He welcomed the rain even thought it wasn't a heavy one.

Seeing Shouryuu's attempt to go back to his nap, he spoke.

"I will relay the reply and send the messenger on his way." He rose to walk towards the door as he prepared his commoner's shawl to wrap around his head. As he neared the door, he stopped as he finished his attire's camouflage. Once more he spoke.

"You should give that brain of yours some exercise and get some of the paper work done." With that, Rokuta opened the wooden door and stepped through, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Out in the courtesan house's courtyard, the smell of fresh winter rains perfumed the garden. Soft rays of sunlight lit the garden as the clouds parted and revealed the weary sun as it ends its journey. A young boy made his way through the garden and exited the main entrance gate.

As he made his way through the bustling streets, smelling the fragrance of the rainfall, he determined not to let his lazy superior spoil his mood. Taking a casual pace, he made the most of his walk back to the palace. The winter rains were light but chilly, so he gently rubbed his arms to ward off the cold.

Tiny drops of rainwater dripped from the roofs of merchant shop houses and teahouses. The town was covered in mirror reflections of their beautifully build shops and inns from the small puddles of water on the stone pavements. Many townsfolk continued with their work or business as the rain came to a stop and they welcomed the cooling freshness in the cold air.

Back at the courtesan house, in the bedchamber, the cool winds ruffle the drawn bed curtain that hides a silhouette within its interiors. The silk curtains drift ever so lightly as its master lies asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

Out in the courtyard, the evening sun slowly set. The light slowly gave way to the enveloping darkness that seems to cradle the world in its embrace. The songbirds of the courtyard chirped their praises to the heavens in gratitude for the rain. Soon evening came and the sun laid to rest, for her work has been accomplished for yet another day.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

This story was intented to be semi-serious and romantic. Although it seems like Youko is weak here, the fact that she is the empress should say other wise. Considering that she is still a new queen and only at 17 years of age, there are alot of sides of her that the anime has not shown completely in full. That's because the intended 65 edpisodes had been cut down to only 45. There is alot of differences in the story line compared to the original novels.

I've seen the whole 45 episodes and I watched it in chinese dialogue.Its interesting because the speech pattern tends to be more poetic in a certain sense.Hence the poems at the begining of the story chapters.Moreover,the setting of the story is in a seemingly "Chinese" enviroment coupled with Japanese influences.Therefore, the story is written with more chinese/japanese or eastern thinking and writing style in mind.I don't like the ideas of westernizing the story, since it has very strong cultural settings in the original setting.

In the east, people do not deem someone as powerful just by the fact that they have brute strength. In fact, as most of you woulb have noticed by now, a person of strength is one that consists of wisdom,knowledge,kindness,power and character.

To western mentalities, kicking ass is seen as "proof" of a person's strength, but in the east, it is deemed as stupidity because it shows inconsideration and foolishness of one's council.In the episode where Youko and Rakushun tries to enter a city gate but was suddenly attacked by condors, she had thought that by showing her ability to kill or slay those monsters was something to be proud of. But we all know her regret later when she realised her foolishness for being naive.

The true strength of Youko lies in her growth and understanding of her role and duties as she spent her time with Enho.With knowledge and equipped with wisdom from Enho, she learnt and grew out of her mistakes and naiveness. The quality of an emperess that Keiki saw was the quality of her character which needed polishing. It was brought out by the knowledge, circumstances she grew in experience from. Also, I must clarify that Youko cannot fight. She is not a fighter from the start. The only reason she can fight is because of the hinman that gives her the ability to do so.On her own, her fighting skills are not up to standard as yet.

As for Keiki, I don't see him at the weak one in the story. It is true that in the anime he seems to be constantly worried, or subdued by Youko. But he is a strong and stubborn character,but also a person with fears and hopes. So I don't intend to make him a weakling for this story, but rather a more diversified of his character is explored.

Currently I'm reading the novel in chinese.But I don't have time for it everyday.

Sarah,Yume,Jackie and Verna-S:

Thanks for the reviews and the comments. I greatly apreciate it. Its interesting to hear the reviews abt the story chapters so far. Thank you Verna for the detailed review. I believe in giving constructive reviews. It makes greater grounder for the next chapter/s.

Verna - I hope that the short note from me would explain a little bit about why I had Youko seem to be a little bit weak. I think it also shows the human side of her, and also the female side of her that is as "a weaker sex" but not necessarily be so all the time. Considering we only know that she was previously only attracted to her classmate,we see no other romantically associated persons with her.Based on such assumptions, I have presumed that she has yet to actually tastethe experience of her "first love". Moreover, unless she is controlled by her hinman in an attack of defence, all other times she is very much vulnerable if left to herself. I hope that this helps with your perception of her in this story.

Once again, thanks for the reviews. The new chapter part 1 is up, hope that this will please all of u.


	4. End of Twilight, Begining of Dawn Part 2

Title: _Undesired Affections  
_Genre& Ratings: Drama/Romance - Rated PG  
Pairing/s: Youko & Keiki (main), Youko & Syouryuu, Youko& Rakushun  
Written by: Nickriz  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki is the creation of Ono Fuyumi.  
Summary: _A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_**End of Twilight, Beginning of Dawn**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Crystal Clear Reflections**_

Frost descends on mountains due,

As winds that howls on a cold night's eve,

Light that shines as beacons in the night,

As crystals in brilliance alight.

High above the moonlit night,

Sweet music is heard of beauty tonight,

How lovely as the peony blooms,

Of desire and love it grooms.

Serene peace awakens in sleep,

Like strong rivers in the deep,

The Condor ascends in spellbound flight,

As love and light spread delight.

Silver strands like platinum splayed over a silent resting chamber, spread about like a river's streams. Glistening and shimmering in the dim candlelight, it soon turns pale as the cold wintry breeze caressed the firelight.

A single pale hand slid out amongst the sheets of coverings, as if bitten and afraid, it snaked out and parted the lightly tinted curtains to the chamber. Slowly emerging from the comforts of warmth, the man lifted a warm thick cloak to cover his quickly cooling form. The soft inner wool gave comfort to him in his otherwise disturbed mind.

Taking a few steps towards a marble chair in the center of his sleeping chamber, he gazed at the slowly dimming flickering light as his thoughts turned towards his Shuujou, his Empress. After a brief moment, the cold breeze entered turned his violet gaze towards the agape window. Looking into the distance with a forlorn expression in his eyes, he soon frowned and decided to walk towards the window. Raising both hands, he gently closed the wooden frame and again entered his comforting bed.

Cold winds swept through the night in constant howls, like a pack of wolves in the mountains. As the moon completes her journey for the night, the soft rhythmic breathing of the man signaled his victory in getting sleep at last.

In the courtyard, crickets played music for the remaining night and sang their chorus of melodies along with the wintry orchestra.

* * *

Beautiful droplets of dew were graced with a magnificent sunrise and slightly warmed winter winds. The occasional days of abundant sunshine was rare in this season of winter in Kei, thus it is a treasured day to be fully enjoyed to the heart's content. Palace servants were faithfully fulfilling their duties, yet once in a while, time is taken to appreciate the little pleasures nature gives. 

The day sees their beloved empress in a confident mood while she re-enacts her sword dance in focused determination. Commanding her Hinman not to interfere in her efforts, Youko patiently practiced her swordsmanship in the private courtyard next to her study chamber. Understanding that she could not always depend on her Hinman to fight for her all the time, Youko realized that she had to learn some form of self-defense, as well as martial skills in respect to the hope of her people who believed in her ability to lead as a capable and skilled empress of Kei.

Standing upright silently, with closed eyes, Youko slowly focused on her breathing. For a long while she stood, regulating her breaths to a steady heartbeat. As if on prompting, a slender right arm lifted from her side till it leveled parallel to the ground as her fingers slowly positioned in a two-finger style frequently observed with a sword master's free hand. At the same time, her body slowly moved into stance, taking a step back on her right leg and coming to rest with a slight bend. Right hand twirling the double-edged blade resting along the back her right arm, Youko brought Suiguu blade at the same level as her head on her side.

Readying for an attack, a pair of beautiful emerald orbs opened with a ferocious gleam in them and a forward thrust attack began. Two jabs of sword followed by an upward slice. Another quick low pounce and twirling piercing of the sword sent the leaves on the ground aflutter with repeated low-ground slashes. The rustle of leaves and the light windy breeze stirred the fallen leaves and they danced like little animated things on the ground wherever the wind blew. Three left-right slashes combined with a side-ways cartwheel were completed with a single powerful thrust as Youko gave a distinct cry.

Frozen in her stance, Youko stared into nothingness as she inhaled and exhaled her exhaustion. Glistening beads of sweat crowned her forehead as her fiery hair was now dampened and unruly. Her breathing slowly became even from its previous raggedness, yet the empress remains unmoved.

Again sensing an invisible attack, the silent blade ripped through the air in heavy swipes of slashes paired with a side-thrust kick followed by a jump-twirl, landing in a vertical sword slash. Its wielder now half-kneeled and both her hands gripped the sword handle, head bowed over and beads of sweat dropping from the girl's chin. The tiny drop fell onto the stone-slab pavement, splaying a darkened expanding ring on the ground.

After a long pause, the slow movements of the sword wielding hand turned and grasped its handle in a mesmerizing deliberate lack of urgency as it was moved into the line of sight of its master's eyes. Gazing intensely at the sword, yet not exactly looking, a sudden circular side-way cut sent the dry leaves whistling on the ground as the young woman ran and somersaulted with a double kick and a downward horizontal cut. Landing on bended knees, she held her position for a while and caught up with her breath.

Brightly shining over the kingdom, an indication of the passing of time by its shadows, the sun seemed to wash aglow on her sweat drenched skin. Finally succumbing to exhaustion, Youko allowed her almost trembling muscles to slack and soon sat down on the courtyard's stony ground.

* * *

Finely carved wooden doors opened to the imperial throne room. Where there was supposed to be an empress now only sat an empty throne. At times like these, the empress should have arrived and be waited upon as matters of state were presented in petitions and reports. Yet today the young empress was nowhere to be seen in duty, yet. 

Closing the wooden doors again, the young man sighed inwardly. He turned to leave, but stopped and gave a backward glance to the throne room as he sees it in his minds eye. Gently closing his violet eyes, a slight smile soon formed on his lips. Releasing his eyes from their confinement of sightlessness, he turned once again and moved through the corridors of the palace, purpose with each stride taken.

* * *

Youko had by now taken to lying on the ground. The daily practices she has been putting herself through were slowly showing the expected improvement. Although her skills were not anywhere comparable to when her Hinman was in control, to her it was more than enough encouragement. Covering her eyes with her left arm, she released Suiguu from her grasp and gently relaxed to the billowing breeze. The soft rustling of leaves on the trees in the courtyard lulled her to a tempting nap. 

Groaning softly at the thought of loads of responsibilities that were to be done that day, Youko wished that she could just do nothing for a day. How she wished to spend a day where she could have the time to do things she had always wanted to do yet never had the luxury of time for. As her mind relayed the possible ideas of things that she could consider a possibility, her thoughts slowly drifted lazily to a peculiar silver-haired young man. Her thoughts were hazed, fueled by the sudden drowsy sleepiness from her previous training.

Wondering for a moment, she contemplated what he'd be doing at this time. An image in her mind formed, hazy at first, but soon it became clear. She saw him speaking to his governing state's provincial lord, inquiring and receiving reports from the man. Keiki's was face frozen in his stoic demeanor, showing nothing of what he thought or felt inwardly. Only rarely has she seen him smile. Even so it had only been about twice. How she wanted to see his face graced with a full heart-filled smile, but that would be a hard task to accomplish. For a moment, Youko wondered if she held any attraction to her unusual servant. Did he think of her as attractive, mayhap gorgeous, or even beautiful? Would he think that she's too young and immature, a girl who is not even a lady yet?

Youko gave an audible sigh as the thought struck her. Again, she wondered, marring her face with a frown. Whether Keiki likes feminine women or bold, initiative type? Her questions seem too numerous and none of them had any answers she could guess from her knowledge of him at the moment.

Just then, Youko blush a bright rosy flush as she groaned at her own silly antics of her childish behavior and thoughts! Quickly covering her face afraid of showing her embarrassment to the world, Youko gave in to her girlish whining of her thoughts. If anyone were to see her, she'd just pretend that it was just a minor stomach discomfort that caught her while she was practicing. At least, with that she could explain away her condition on the ground. But for now, she didn't bother who'd have gone past her by the courtyard. After all, she is still the empress of this palace.

Youko stopped her soft groans as she felt the heavy drowsiness cloud her mind again and soon started to wander into sleep. Not realizing the chill that's setting in, Youko continued to be lulled into sleep.

But just before giving in to the pleasure of a nap, En-ou's smiling countenance floated before her closed eyes. Knowing that she had an appointment to keep, Youko sighed again, giving voice to her thoughts.

"Shouryuu….," a pause. "You must be waiting anxiously for me…," was the softly whispered conclusion.

* * *

Searching through the various rooms and chambers in the palace yielded no success so far. The sun was still early, still on its upward climb from the East. It has been at least more than half an hour that he had been looking for her. Remembering that she sent a request to En-Ou for a visit to discuss some stately matters, he quickly hastened his pace, knowing that Shouryuu would be waiting without fail. Although the man is more than patient to welcome them anytime, yet there will be other matters to attend to besides spending time listening to Kei's current situation in preparation for winter. 

With only the last two places he hadn't searched yet, Keiki headed for the study chamber in the palace as he hoped to see her there. Rounding the corner, he soon reached the corridor of the library leaving to Youko's study chamber. Hastening his pace, a frown soon appeared on his handsome face. Knocking on her study chamber's wooden doors, he announced his presence. After a thoughtful silence, Keiki called out again and yet there was no reply. He began to feel frustration slowly gripping him by the neck, and choking the life out of him.

KeiKi finally voiced again.

"Shuujyou, please stop mocking me and answer me. I know you're here."

As the moments passed, Keiki's frustration started to turn in his stomach into worry. Butterflies in his stomach were slowly making him feel uncomfortable at her lack of response. Raising his arms to the door, Keiki was about to open the chamber's entrance when he heard a distinct groan coming from the garden courtyard not far away. It was not very far, but the faint sound of whoever it was caught him with surprise, instantly recognizing that voice and feared for its owner's safety. Quickly letting go of the wooden doors, Keiki made quick footwork to his master.

He reached the garden courtyard fairly quickly within 13 paces. But upon reaching the garden, he couldn't see her anywhere. It had been quiet except for the breeze and rustling of nature, so he is not able to pinpoint her location. The garden, even though small, still had large trees and numerous clearings, bushes and flowerbeds. In it were also miniature ponds, even a few pavilions, all for the enjoyment of Kimpa Palace's ruling monarch.

Keiki went around a few of the clearings he knew was nearest to where he came. Despite that, Youko was nowhere in sight. Knowing that it might not be a possibility of attackers sneaking in an assassination after the successful quelling of the rebellion 3 years ago, he allowed himself to be more at ease. A strong gust of wind danced past him, and it ruffled his long flowing hair. Facing away from the wind, Keiki raised an arm to cover his face from the dry leaves that were floating non-too gently towards him. As soon as it died down, the dust was shaken from his sleeves and a hand came up to brush away the silver strands that hid his face.

Returning to his purpose for being here, Keiki paced over to a cluster of bushes across the flowerbeds in front of him. Keeping his eyes and ears tuned to her slightest noise, he finally looked over the flowers to the space near them.

No sign of her still. Wondering what she could have gotten up to, Keiki began to grow frustrated again at the constant effort she makes in giving him unceasing reasons to worry over her safety. Pausing in his search, Keiki could not help but smile as a sudden realization dawned upon him that searching for her constantly helped to open his eyes to how much a ritual it has become, and if he didn't have to search for her for even day, it would have felt unnatural or unfulfilled for him. That much he knew by now. And that much he knew was the beginning of the stirrings within his heart for his empress.

* * *

Flipping over the pages of the historical records in En, a small-clawed hand rested finally on a teacup next to the scrolls. The recent mornings had been a welcomed change from biting-cold winds, and it put the little creature in a pleasant mood for burying himself in more than enough history anyone could bear. To him, it was his other solace for the past few weeks since things started to change subtly in the person he regards fore mostly as a friend. But beyond that, there was something more. Except, no one noticed. 

A gust of wind entered his quarters in the palace. It carried with it the fragrance of the peonies and jasmines that were still in bloom even in this unforgiving winter. Mayhap the unexpected warm winter this year was the reason. His sensitive nose breathed in the fragrance in the air, and it soothed his knotted senses and overtaxed mind. Giving in to the simple pleasures in life, Rakushun smiled at the marvel that such things could bring, even if it lasts only for a short season.

A vision of two silhouettes by the palace gardens flooded his mind. Both locked in an embrace, seemingly intimate. Closing his eyes, he tries to forget what he saw and shelved it into the deep recesses of his mind.

The sound of soft rumblings in his stomach alerted him that he has yet to have breakfast. Glancing outside into the garden, and judging it by the positions of the shadows cast over the palace, he wondered if there was still breakfast at this time. Sighing dementedly at his demise, the chair was soon pushed back and a pair of clawed feet made its way to the exit of the chamber.

* * *

An unusual sound in the distance not far from him caught him from his thoughts, and quickly sounded like pained groans coming from the small clearing that is just located around the bend of the trees and bushes behind him. Registering fear that Youko might be injured, Keiki quickly ran in the direction of where her voice leads him. His faced became a contortion of different emotions as feelings of relief at finding her gave way to fears that she could be truly injured by and attack. Keiki wasted no time to quickly reach her. His heart pounded heavily against his ribs, and his hands were unknowingly getting sweaty. 

Upon nearing the trees and bushes her voice came from, it stopped as suddenly as it started. Wondering what could have happened, Keiki slowly moved though the bushes and trees and emerged onto the clearing. Turning his eyes towards the young woman lying on the ground, relief washed over him as he soon approached her with urgent steps.

As he came within reach of her and was about to call her name, a soft whispered named floated to his ears, immediately freezing him in his steps. The following words that came out from her delicate lips caused him to falter a few steps backwards in shocked agony.

Unreadable emotions washed across his features as he stared dumbfounded at the woman lying just within arms reach, and yet he could not move or utter a single word. Frozen and unmoving for a long time, the chill of the winds lost its sting as all his inner turmoil soon stirred a new feeling: Jealousy.

* * *

Enho stood at the edge of his window looking down from his office at the surprising little creature, which came to be Youko's best friend. Even so, the telltale gleams in the hanjyuu's eyes were evident that something indeed is different from what most people perceive. Stroking his long white beard, he smiled and watched with interest at the one he never thought to be having such a startling brilliant mind. 

Kimpa Palace was still full of surprises even for one as old as him. Reminiscing the old days with the former monarch that he served, the old man lifted the cup in his hands and sipped gently at the fragrant tea he held in his hands.

* * *

Across the border in the land of prosperity and flourishing trade, a young man, garbed in his commoners attired and shawl, stared at the sea in the horizon where Kei Koku lay. For a long while, his thoughts went back to his master and his feelings for Kei-ou which was a clear as an open book. 

Gentle breeze swayed his free flowing golden mane as it lifted in the wind. Sighing in defeat as he closed his ocean orbs, he lifted his face as it met the warmth of the sun. Opening his eyes again, he turned to leave. The long jade pendant about his chest swung with the movement. The pavilion before the sea of clouds where its occupant once stood now echoes his departure.

The young man with orders went about looking within the household for an item, which was the request of his master. Sending the servants and cooks to their duty, he made his way to the bustling city streets and picked the purchase of some fabrics, and ordered it be sent to his residential address by his nickname name, and delivered personally by the merchant.

The busy morning had much to be accomplished and he hoped that whatever the outcome would be could only be good for those concerned. As he finished his chores, he made his rounds about the city, resting at the local inn for a cup of tea and some meat buns before commencing his journey.

* * *

Glistening in the noonday sun, the rivers of En flowed smoothly into the nearby streams of the city. The noisy markets and merchants could be heard above the din. At the port, the sights of long-departed ships have arrived home, carrying with it its precious cargoes from its distant journeys. 

The young man looked on, ocean orbs starring into the horizon of the sea. His beautiful golden hair moved in wispy tendrils, gently caressing his cheeks. A refreshing gust of saltwater laden air swept over him, as he gently covered his eyes as his mind searched into the distant land beyond the shoku, to a magnificent and rare black-mane kirin.

Opening his again, his gaze focused back onto the incoming ships. Today would be another busy day for the port, but not as busy as the servants that were serving his master. Reports of her arrival would come soon later in the day.

Turning his heels, the young man continued on his way into the city, and took pleasure in the sights and sounds of his city.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for the late update. The past two months had been really busy for me. Moreover, the ideas I had in my mind were not sticking together nicely for a brilliant story. No matter how much I think and re-think. It never works. They only click once my fingers hit the keyboard. Laughs .Unfortunately that really takes a lot of inspiration!

As for this new chapter, I had a very different idea in the beginning when I had been writing the Poems. Most of the time they were supposed to be relevant to the story, but I find that when I do that, the words and flow just disappears into thin air. So I've decided to just write whatever comes to my head at the moment, regardless of whether it makes much sense in relation to itself as a poem, or the story. Things tend to fall into place on their own accord.

The idea for this sword training scene came from the fact that I'd wanted to get my hands on a new PS2 to play a game called Dynasty Warriors. It's an RPG (role-playing-game) based on the Chinese historical record of the Romance of The 3 Kingdoms. The large cast of heroes and warriors, Lords and Generals really relate to 12 Kingdoms, except that this is an actual historical record. The game itself in its latest versions was brilliantly engineered and designed. The use of invented or actual history story plots, betrayals, victories, and different character's weapon skills sort of lend a bit to my imagination for this fanfic. It may be a bit to visualize the training scene, b'cos of the details here and there, but I felt that it deserves a place somewhere in this story to improve Youko as a warrior. I didn't do a long take on the training scene, coz I felt that it would ruin the concentration of some readers. Short and sweet is still the best.

I have some favorite fanfic writers in the game genre of Dynasty Warriors who can put a beautifully written battle scene together in their fics, and it's almost like I'm watching a movie in itself. I admire them, so I'm reading more of those styles, and hoping to add some of these scenes into this fanfic, b'coz ultimately, 12 kingdoms is very much a political novel with almost a large number of encounters being spend in sword fights, battles...whether large or small.

For those who might be thinking that Keiki is portrayed as a bit weak again in this chapter, I will just say that he's going to be going through a lot of character development later. At this point, I will leave it without much alteration, b'coz it has to move with the overall plot.

About the slight OCC-ness of Youko turning girly or whining, groaning in this chapter, I would say that this is just an exploration of her character outside the anime. In it, she does seem to be more serious and shows very rare or few girly behaviors except the hugs and smiles she gives. Or the way she blushes at times. I can only say that I'm trying to make her as normal as a girl would be. No matter how tough she looks, she's still a girl! So she's bound to release her girliness once in a blue moon.

I think I've got the next part of the story's idea in mind, but it won't be finalized until I start typing. I'm starting to see a long chapter 3, but I'm still deciding on whether to make it a longer chapter 3 or move into chapter four. We will see.

A piece of good news, I've just cleared my yahoo mailbox of its loads of junk. I had about 1400 emails and junk to clear out. But it's all done. I'm now sporting new make-up look, exactly like the famous china pandas, and my boyfriend teases me for it! So for those of you who want to contact me by my yahoo mailbox, feel free to do so, I'm checking the mailbox more frequently now after I had a change of new laptop. It's faster for me to throw out the junk and reply to you. Please feel free to drop a line, or you could just voice your opinions in the review section. I will also check the review sections just in case someone says they are

I don't think there's any more for me to say, but before I end this author's note, I'd like to thank those of you who left me reviews for the new chapters, and also wrote in to inform me about the links. I really appreciate it! I'd like to hear more from you all, if you can spare the time to write your own opinions, ideas, or corrections, or suggestion that I can consider for the new chapters. It would be something interesting to work on.

Lastly, THANK YOU, THANK YOU :)

Nickriz

P/s: If I forgotten to update anything in this column. Please look into the review section from time to time for msges from me to you all. Thanks again.


	5. End of Twilight, Begining of Dawn Pt3 I

Title: _Undesired Affections  
_Genre& Ratings: Drama/Romance - Rated PG  
Pairing/s: Youko & Keiki (main), Youko & Syouryuu, Youko& Rakushun  
Written by: Nickriz  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki is the creation of Ono Fuyumi.  
Summary: _A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?_

**_

* * *

Chapter 3 _**

_**End of Twilight, Beginning of Dawn**_

_**Part 3**_

_**Song of the Phoenix, Roar of the Dragon I**_

"Jewels of brilliance adorn her crown,

Glinting sharply on the brow,

Feathers of gold her garments,

As molten rivers, born of fire.

Honey drips from her luscious lips,

An overflowing intoxicating wine,

A voice clearer than mountain streams,

Sings a mesmerizing song."

The sounds of footsteps were heard in the palace corridor. Soon, as it faded, the guards at the entrance of the chamber bowed in acknowledgement. Standing aside, the door soon opened and gently closed behind its visitor.

Within the silence, a man in robes slowly walked though the beautifully designed space with a serene calm. Heading towards a flight of marble stairs within the center of the large palace-like chamber, the robed man carefully made his way up to the second floor. Coming to a halt before a large marble door, carved with the insignia of the mythical creature of the ruling monarch, the bejeweled doors had a double iron ring fastened through the fangs of two miniature heads of a lion on each side of the doors.

A hand lifted, and gently pressed the crown of the ring it held into a small hole on one of the lion's eyes. As the ring twisted, a roar was heard from within the chamber behind giant marble doors. Retrieving the ring and securely placing it into the exquisite pouch it had been taken from, the man lifted both his hands, and gripped the double rings on the door.

Giving it a slight push, the marble door's mechanism set in, and it opened on its accord. As the doors widened, the robed man proceeded as it closed once again behind his soon disappearing form.

* * *

Gazing at the men below, an in audible sigh escaped from a pair of thinly set lips. Listening to the given reports was currently draining out his enthusiasm, which he had a better place to spend on. Looking over his shoulder at his faithful companion, the younger man turned to him with a frown over his handsome childlike face. With a look that resembled that of a nagging mother, the younger man turned to look away, and once again gazed straight at the men seated below him. 

The hours soon passed quickly, out of his mouth came their orders and instructions. As they were dismissed, the man finally rested his rigid muscles on his chair, and leaned his head back to relieve a mild growing headache.

A hand rested on his shoulders, and he opened his closed eyes and gave the young man a genuine smile.

Once again closing his eyes, he allowed himself a retreat from thinking for now. Looking back at the serene face of the resting man, the youth slowly exited himself from his place and climbed down the flight of stairs of the platform. Walking towards the exit of the throne room, he paused for a moment.

A soft grin graced his features as he moved to close the wooden doors behind him and made his way to his duties for the day.

* * *

Warmth seeping from the delicate pair of hands on her shoulders smothered her unruly thoughts. Not realizing that she had been given to staring into the unknown, Youko gently turned to face Suzu who had currently roused her from her stupor. Grateful for the interruption, she smiled at the concerned beauty that sat next to her in the privacy of her own room. 

Taking in a deep breath to sooth her frayed nerves and worries, Youko sipped at her tea before finally giving voice to her thoughts.

"What do you think?" she questioned.

"Was there any reason given?" came the reply.

"None that I know of, nor was I told."

"Shoukei didn't say anything about any new reports that could have brought such a response. Moreover, should there be, you'd be informed of it as we speak."

The rustle of silk and soft footsteps made its way to the window facing the garden. Suzu creased her brows and turned to look at her friend and empress. Though she has been aware of the growing awkwardness of the situation in the palace between those two, she still hasn't given voice to her opinions of that matter.

Steeling herself for a gentle confrontation, she smiled at the young girl who looks about as nervous as a child who's been caught red-handed in being disobedient.

Youko breathed in and heaved a long sigh. Hearing the pacing of Suzu once again in the room, she turned to look at the garden outside her chamber. The weather had been beautiful this morning, and now, a slight breeze wafted into her living space and it seemed to understand the current coldness that she feels sipping into her worried mind. The sun was still high in the late morning sky.

"Have you both been talking much lately?" Suzu began. Looking nonchalantly at the birds chirping from the trees.

A long pause before Youko answered.

"It wouldn't have been much of a conversation" Youko answered briefly before she continued.

"He never lets on more than he would want to. It's like trying to speak to a deaf mute and expecting them to return the favour."

A smile crept up on the cherry lips of the young woman at the window. Giving a glance to the other woman, she urged her to continue.

"To say the least, it was puzzling to behold that face of his with a scowl and something akin to anger reflected on it.

"That is a rare fortune indeed," Suzu complimented and gave a short giggle.

"That look..," Youko paused.

"What's with it?" Suzu puzzled.

"It seems to be directed at me." Youko frowned in disapproval.

"Doesn't he do that to you often? He always seems to be going about in an angry fit looking for someone."

"No, not really all the time. He actually makes it much more like a gentle rebuke when he's with me. It's not like the one I'd seen earlier."

Turning from the chilly winds from the window, Suzu made her way across the room to the marble table once again where Youko sat. Taking her place next to the empress, Suzu gently picked up her cup of tea and sipped at it, hoping to let the heat wash over her quickly and provide some warmth from the chills of the afternoon winds.

Youko did the same and took a few sips from her own cup, and allowed herself a brief pause from their conversation. Closing her eyes, she let the golden bitter taste of green tea permeate her taste buds. Undoubtedly, it was one of the finest grades of tea that she has within her small delicate hands.

"Do you think he could have foreseen some danger perhaps?" Youko questioned with enthusiasm.

"You mean a rival at love perhaps?" Suzu clued her friend with a hint as to where she was trying to drive the conversation.

The question came as a surprise to Youko and she looked in disbelief at Suzu as if the girl had suddenly spoken a different language.

"Suzu, what are you insinuating? There's not even a single spark between the two of us! So how could there be a "rival at love" so to speak?" Youko countered.

Inwardly smirking and composing a cool and motherly front before Youko, Suzu placed a hand on Youko's arm and genuinely looked at her. Smiling, she gave a soft squeeze.

"It's no wonder that the gentleman was not himself today,..given that his object of affections hardly see him as anything other than a servant."

At that, Suzu gave a heartfelt laugh.

Youko sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Suzu always had a way with getting her point across. Realizing that Suzu was trying to break the ice for her to speak openly about her own feeling for once, Youko conceded.

"Haven't you been busy, Suzu, my dear sister?" Youko gave a small smile and a knowing look.

"If its only for the interest of my precious sister, that is," Suzu answered with a short laugh.

"That was very disobedient of you, I could have you punished."

Suzu laughed out more, and removed her hand from Youko's arm. She sipped her tea again and inhaled the scent of the hot tea. A very puzzled Youko frowned at her in confusion.

"Before you could do that, wouldn't you be pestered by a currently scowling and angry gentleman, for the relief of my punishment?"

Suzu giggled at her rebound. Flicking some imaginary flint from her silk robes, she glanced at Youko who was currently giving her a smirk.

"Now, now, my dear sister, he'd have to listen to me no matter what I decide on. He has no choice. But for once I will allow you this small victory, and I concede defeat." Youko reprimanded politely and put one of her hands on her waist, giving the pose of someone who is in control of the situation.

Suzu and Youko both burst into giggles at each other for their little act, and slowly quieted down. Finally gotten over her barrier secrecy, Youko smiled as she closed her eyes and prepared for what was to come.

Her eyes opened and focused on the framed embroidery on the wall in front of her and closed her eyes again.

"History shouldn't be allowed to repeat," Youko paused.

She opened her eyes and focused on Suzu's comforting face, and searched for the understanding she needed. Suzu nodded and Youko took it as a sign to go on.

"Feelings aside, I have wondered about the possibilities even if I were to be selfish and repeat history. But..what about his feelings and his views? He is the one who had suffered the consequence of something which he did not even realize was happening to him. I can't put him through the same experience again after what we've achieve so far…" Youko's countenance sank and a tint of sadness emerged in her voice.

Suzu looked with concern and took hold of Youko's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. She then looked away, and fixed her gaze at the scenery outside.

"I cannot begin to imagine or try to understand the things that he goes through because of it," Suzu voice finally.

"As far as I can see it, I imagined a beautiful relationship for the two of you.."

Suzu paused mid-sentence, causing Youko to look at her for a moment.

"Although he's not fully a man..but a hanyou in a certain sense," Suzu finished, and tilted her head upward in a contemplative manner, as if having a vision of something unseen.

Staring at her friend in a wide-eyed puzzlement, Youko wondered what sort of imaginings is currently swimming in the mind of the woman before her. Thinking back to the last statement she heard, Youko wondered aloud at herself in puzzlement.

"Keiki is not fully a man? But a hanyou?" came the words. Youko thought again.

"I know that he's a Kirin, but other than that he seems to be all male to me, even in his Kirin form. So what do you mean exactly, Suzu?" Youko asked.

Coming out of her sapposed vision, Suzu blushed and giggled before clearing her throat. Sitting back down on her marble stool, Suzu looked away for a moment and glanced at the tea before her and attempted to bring her point across.

"Keiki might seem all male in his human form, and he's capable of transforming at will..but something just struck me just now as I mentioned that," Suzu blushed before she could go on.

Youko waited and readied herself for the news Suzu was about to spill on her.

Leaning closer to the marble table, she placed her fidgeting finger on her teacup.

"What 'struck' you? Am I to suppose that it's bad?" Youko asked; her face marred with slight confusion and worry.

Suzu's blush deepened and then as she glanced at Youko for the approval to continue, she took a deep breath, and slowly spoke her mind.

"It just struck me, a picture of you and Keiki in your most intimate moments between lovers.." a pause. The face of a certain empress turned to a beautiful flush almost matching her fiery hair.

"I wondered if you'd wake up the next morning, and finding yourself lying next to a certain horse with a horn on its head, limbs tangled together.." Suzu trailed off as her eyes settled in the direction of a bedchamber hidden from view within Youko's personal private quarters.

Stunned beyond embarrassment, Youko herself was trying to fully grasp an image of herself and Keiki, in their intimate moments, and another of her in the said predicament voiced by Suzu. Youko blinked her emerald eyes as she tries to clear the picture painted for her by her close friend, looking akin to shocked.

Clearing her throat again, Suzu continued as she threw caution to the wind, knowing that she had to say it now before it got too embarrassing even for her.

"Although I would not think that Shoryuu had such problems, he would be what I would term as a complete man, which a certain tortured gentleman would think of as a rival at love. Moreover, Shoryuu is very much a man any woman would consider…" Suzu paused again to gauge Youko's reaction.

Glancing to see Youko in a contemplative gaze looking at her cup of tea, Suzu quickly resumed.

"Seeing that you're in close friendship with the man, have you ever thought of him in that manner, Youko?"

Suzu's robes shuffling and the sound of her soft footfall on the stone floor of the room caused the sudden tension to ease. Getting up from her stool, Youko made her way to Suzu at the window and stood behind her friend.

"Maybe you should get prepared for your appointment with the "rival at love", and speak to that jealous man before you go?" Suzu advised and turned to grin mischievously at Youko.

Quickly before Youko came up with a rebound; Suzu pushed her friend into the inner bedchamber and started moving back and forth the room to gather the robes, hairpieces and some materials to prepare the empress for the meeting.

* * *

A lone figure sat at the desk in the study room, trying to sift through the reports currently occupying its space. Looking back and forth between the lines, yet not registering the words before him, the young man almost seethed in a growl. Placing a hand around his temples, he massaged his throbbing head and tried to achieve a sense of calm. It would do him no good to go on in a continued fit, he mused. 

Yet, as the winds of winter brushed past him in its gentle caress, his skin felt warm and hot, refusing to be comforted by the refreshment it brings in its wings. Leaving the young man in his own solitude to contemplate the scene that took place a while ago, the room quieted down from the howling winds.

Keiki smoothed one hand over the parchment of scrolls before him and tried to sink in the words he sees before him. Yet his eyes would not behold them. It would blur in his mind's eye to a certain woman lying on the ground before in her sleep. The thought itself made his breath labored, and inwardly he felt a stab of a cut and anger rising.

It had never been him to feel such feelings for anyone, even for the last empress, it had been all so different. Perhaps, he mused, this was how she felt all the while. Not completely convinced that this is happening, he tried to refocus his vision on the work piled on top of his massive red wood table. A hand lifted to the brush stand next to him and picked a brushed from its place and was dipped in the fresh black ink that was prepared.

Taking a fresh scroll from a porcelain vase next to his desk, Keiki resigned to write the proposals for the reports filed. As he wrote with forceful brush strokes the likes of a calligrapher, his thoughts unconsciously drifted back to her and their earlier encounter.

_

* * *

Standing rooted to the ground, Keiki's eyes rolled over a full gamut of expression from feeling betrayed to anger. His eyes were fixed on the woman before him, thinking of how much he had been by her side these days to cause him to feel for her. The pale lip on his face was set into a thin frown as his breathing came in difficult labored breaths. As he was contemplating his next move, to leave or to stay, the slight movements from her caused his thoughts to break its flow momentarily. _

_Youko groaned as she opened her eyes, to be assaulted by the bright morning sun. Lifting her head from her resting spot, she moved to sit herself on the ground once again. A drop of sweat glistened down the side of her face as she lifted her face to the skies and closed them to enjoy the cool breeze around the garden. _

_Her mind wandered to a golden haired young man, and immediately her eyes sprang open, remember her appointment with Shoryuu. She smiled at herself for being so careless again to have dozed off when something important was at hand._

_Stretching the knots out of her tired muscles, Youko thought aloud._

"_I have to find Keiki. He's supposed to meet with me and discuss some matters of state before I leave to see Shoryuu. I wonder what he (Keiki) is doing right now? Must be busy running through reports I guess." _

_Keiki watched as his empress mused to herself and was appeased that she mentioned his name and her meeting with him. But the moment Shoryuu's name fell out of her lips; the words that he was about to speak were cut off from speech. Furthermore, he had heard her wondering aloud about what Shoryuu, referring to En-ou with such familiarity that almost choked the breath out of him. _

_Without thought, Keiki announced his presence with a cold greeting laced with a hint of sarcasm that he had never shown._

"_Shujyou.."_

_Lost in her own thought of Keiki, Youko almost jumped to the icy tone her name was spoken from his lips. Turning around to meet his face, Youko was almost too happy to have him close, a soft blush creeping to her cheeks as she recalled that she had just been thinking about him a scant moment ago. _

_Keiki was standing before her in a rigid stance; his eyes gleamed with a faraway look, unfeeling. Youko wondered if he was afraid that her servants amidst _

_their chores had caught them together in such a display, which explains his cold demeanor to her at that moment. Blushing again at the thought of a possible scandalous secret meeting appearing in the minds of gossipy servant girls, Youko hid her eyes from his scrutiny behind her bangs. As she felt the cool of the breeze soften the heat on her face, she looked up to his gaze and gave him a sincere and warm smile, daring him to break his cold façade._

_Keiki stood there unmoving, and watched her shy away from him possibly afraid to show her face after declaring her interest in En-ou. He saw the blush appearing on her flushed cheeks, even though her tanned skin almost concealed it. The smile genuine smile coming from her unexpectedly melted his steely resolve to be cold towards her, and for a moment he let a small smile creep to his lips for her. _

"_Keiki, we were supposed to talk about certain issues before my appointment with Shoryuu? Have you come for that?" Youko questioned gently, warmed by the slight show of emotion from him. _

_Again, the mention of Shoryuu's name brought back the anger and jealousy he felt and his cold mask fell back into place, as he answered with such indifference that he made sure she felt the fullness of his displeasure._

"_Why else would I be here, if not for the sake of reminding Shujyou of her appointment with En-ou? I wouldn't have to be here if not for my empress who is lazing around with thoughts of another man instead of her duties, I suppose?"_

_As if stung by numerous thorns, Youko felt the strong words he drifted over her as he spoke. Unaccustomed to Keiki reacting in such a manner for no reason, she furrowed her brows and looked at him with confusion pooling in her emerald orbs. All feeling of joy at him being near her crumbled like dust blown in the wintry winds as she tried to make a connection to his sudden hostile treatment towards her._

_Hoping to salvage the situation, Youko released her frown and tried to give Keiki a warm smile and as she licked her parched lips to prepare for what she wanted to ask, Keiki narrowed his eyes at her smile and turned his back towards her, and began to make his way back into the inner palace walkway. _

_Youko lifted a hand to reach out to him, as she stood rooted to the ground, confused and feeling a little hurt at his rejection of her smile. She heard him as he continued through the trees, his voice colder than the chilling winds that is starting to bite into her warm skin._

"_Shujyou, please make good time not to be late. 'Shoryuu must be waiting anxiously for me', if I've heard you correctly earlier."_

_With that, Keiki narrowed his eyes as he quickly made an exit from her presence, not trusting himself to stay longer before he lost all sense of control and order within his frayed nerves. He wanted nothing more than to question her out in the open if she felt anything for him, even if it meant that it would be spotted by some palace maids or guards. _

_Rounding a corner of the garden that he was familiar with, he walked over to the gentle river that flowed into the palace and stood before it. Closing his eyes, he lifted his face to the skies and willed his beast form into existence in a gust of wind and fallen leaves. _

_The water's reflection yawned and rippled away gently as it smoothed to reveal a magnificent kirin, crowned with a glossy golden mane as it snorted and pounded its left front hoof on the edge of the large river._

_As quickly as it appeared, it quickly disappeared from the edge of the waters as the kirin galloped swiftly away into the nearby mountains, slowly disappearing from sight. Only the evidence of a crumpled set of robes lying at the river's edge was there to proof that he was there._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took such a long time but I've been travelling between countries lately and wasn't in the insprired mood to write romantic love stories between these two. But the story was completed for this chapter before i left for my month long trip to LA, except that it was not published since it felt incomplete and too short.

So I wrote a little bit during my trip, but enough to give plot to the next chapter, and thus this two new chapters are a branch of the 3rd chapter's Part 3. It might continue for a few morre mini parts..and it'll depend on where the story lead. At the moment it looks promising for the development of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews and please stay tuned. I'd like to hear more reviews and feedback. It helps to give me inspiration to write also admist my schedule.

Nickriz


	6. End of Twilight, Begining of Dawn Pt3 II

Title: _Undesired Affections  
_Genre& Ratings: Drama/Romance - Rated PG  
Pairing/s: Youko & Keiki (main), Youko & Syouryuu, Youko& Rakushun  
Written by: Nickriz  
Disclaimers: Juuni Kokuki is the creation of Ono Fuyumi.  
Summary: _A romantic diversion takes place in Kimpa Palace between Youko and Keiki, while a turn of events brings in a quadrangular love web. How can Youko retain the delicate friendships and still pursue love?_

**_

* * *

Chapter 3 _**

_**End of Twilight, Beginning of Dawn**_

_**Part 3**_

_**Song of the Phoenix, Roar of the Dragon II**_

"Scales as silver coins of the treasury,

Talons as strong as Granite Mountains,

Horns of power and strength,

Majestic splendor unsurpassed.

As lightning that splits the sky,

His roar thunders in glowing pride,

Tail as swift as heaven's chariots,

Like fire spewed forth, he brings life."

Galloping at full speed over the vast terrains of the kingdom, the magnificent kirin drew curious glances from the earth below as awed men and women looked up to the symbol of peace for their kingdom. Only few have seen the Taiho in such a form if they lived away from the capital. But this was a rare display indeed, so the people believed it to be of some important good omen and prayed to the gods for blessings.

With the winds singing past his ears, and the golden mane dancing behind his neck, Keiki relished in the strong current of the winter winds as he raced through the skies toward Mt. Hou. His nostril shot a breath-full of steam into the air as he puffed for air in mid-gallop.

"It has been a long while since I've gone back," Keiki thought to himself.

Since the visit to Mt. Hou for the ascension of Youko and the subsequent introduction of Taiki's tale to his empress, he had yet to return for any particular reason. As situations of the rebellion had been overcome and controlled, matters at court took much of his time. Even with the newly appointed help of Shoukei, En-ho and Rakushun, Keiki found that it still didn't lift the load of his shoulders. What more that he has to increasingly look around in circles for the empress to bring her to her duties, and acquaint her to her new responsibilities.

As the seas soon give view of a minute vision of Mt. Hou in the distant horizon, Keiki sighed at the thought of the subject of his frustrations.

The Kirin neighed and grunted, lifted its horn high and came to a standstill in mid-flight. Shaking its head from left to right, and swishing its long silky mane in a brilliant flow, the creature closed its eyes and stood still to capture to glory of the sunshine with its being. In a stance of pride, the kirin stood on all four with its head lifted to the heavens.

Soft whispers of the winds caressed its cheeks, ruffling the silky mane that now glistened in the sun like molten rivers of gold. If it were not out in the seas, it would have been a magnificent sight to behold if anyone were to come across the Kirin of Kei at this moment.

The rushing waves and lapping of the seas echoed within his ears, as he lost himself to the pure stillness of the sun's brilliance on him. Slowly lowering his head, his beautiful lavender orbs opening, Keiki gave a snort as he pounded his left hoof in the air.

Rising to stand on his two hind feet, he kicked the air with his two front hooves and gave a loud neigh and stormed in a dancing gallop towards the vision of Mt. Hou in the distance.

As the kirin's figure slowly disappeared into the horizon, the spot where it once stood in magnificence was once again filled with the songs of winter's winds and the lapping of the seas.

* * *

The golden bronze mirror sat quietly in the dressing chamber. Its smooth surface was encircled with agonizingly carved phoenixes, and studded in precious stones. Rubies for the eyes of the elegant phoenixes, while the flowers were adorned with jades and pearls. Peaches made of soft pink ice jade lined the lower rim of the mirror, suggesting fruitfulness. Its full length stretched from the tiled ceiling of the dressing chamber to the very floor of the room. Stretching to 10 cubits span-wide, it was a grand artifact in the empress' dressing room as it curved around the circular chamber, much like the imperial bath chamber the empress visited when she first met En-ou. Both Youko and Rakushun had been treated to a welcoming bath at their reception then. 

Windows surrounded the chamber on two-thirds of it walls, with an overlooking view of the Palace Lake and surrounding mountains. Chiffon silk curtains billowed in the wind as it framed the windows, clasped in the centre with silk chords. Aside from the enormous bronze mirror, the room was decorated with a small redwood table and two similar redwood chairs.

Behind the bronze mirror, 4 doors opened into a spacious stairway down to the imperial closet where the empress' garments were kept. Rows of cabinets lined both sides of the walkway within the imperial closet chamber. Garments, accessories, shoes, jewelery belonging to the past monarchs were carefully kept and stored.

Carved wooden cabinets overlaid with paint and gold lined the walls of the chamber, where there were no windows. Constant rustling of silk was heard and the quiet footfalls of maids filled the room. The servants carefully make their way in between the chamber gathering the necessary items for their empress' dressing.

After a long rustling of silk and certain gasps and acknowledgement of a good work, the servants stand back and bow with a short bend of the knees and arose to face their empress again. Smiles of approval greeted the empress as each examined their handiwork of art.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Youko finally breathed easy and turned around to look into the bronze mirror.

Sitting on the redwood chair, Suzu sipped gently at the cup of green tea that had long cooled from her ignorance while she worked. A small grin graced her features, and she turned to breathe in the mid-noon winter breeze.

Turning her eyes on the woman on the chair, Youko frowned at the thought that this was all because she had been talked into submission for this.

"This is a little too much, don't you think so?" Youko finally confessed.

Suzu turned around to face the vision of a beautiful young woman before her and smiled. Shaking her head, as an indication to whatever opinion was her answer, she continued to smile at the young woman.

"It has never been of me to be dressed as such, Suzu. Now what would Keiki reprimand me about should he know that I'm dressed like this to see En-ou? More importantly, how deep would that scowl on his face come to?" came the rebuttal.

"That would have to depend on how you approach him first, am I right?" Suzu gave an innocent reply.

"And there will never be an end to Keiki's promising lectures.." Youko sighed dejectedly. Looking back at her friend with a heartfelt smile, Youko turned to examine herself in the mirror again.

Her hair was rolled nicely in a few coils of neatly placed coifs at the top of her head, accessorized with large peony flower pins of jade and large crystal emerald stones on pins to secure her coifs. Tiny pink-glow pearls were attached to her necklace that came in 3 strands around her graceful neck. Similar pearls earrings were found on her earrings. The lower half of her hair hung loosely down her back, completing the look of a young maiden in the prime of her life.

Youko's natural beauty was enhanced with a touch of light powder, and a light dab of paper rouge. Instead of closing her lips twice on the red paper rouge, Suzu had told her to do it lightly only once. The servants had been told to give her an almost natural hidden blush, with soft apricot colors on her cheek and eyelids. Suzu had said to enhance the empress eyes with the light apricot color so as to bring out Youko's bright green-colored orbs. Her lashes were neatly curled and combed with coal and soft wax mixture, giving it a heavy lashed look. Her brows were pulled back in a delicate natural shape, framing her whole face.

The servants had put on an inner bodice for the empress, with silvery-white underclothes and soft cream-colored silk, embroidered with emblems of the kingdom. Over the bodice, Youko was clothed with a light apricot-colored robe, interlined with gold and emerald silk threads. Holding the robes together was a cream-colored chiffon sash embroidered with soft pink peonies and green leaves. A gold chord tied to an amulet of the empress hung on the left side of her waist.

Wearing only the ring of her status, Youko's feet were shod with a pair of embroidered ladies shoes in the same cream silk that she wore.

Slowly turning around in front of the mirror, Youko looked up once in a while to see approving looks from her maidservants, and decided that if they didn't disagree, there wouldn't be any harm done to dress like a proper girl for once.

Even if it meant having to face some awkward situations later, which she decided not to bother with for the moment, it was still too much to worry about since the incident this morning was still perplexing her mind.

* * *

The port had been busy again today, with the crowd moving as it did always. Nothing new seems to have happened, nor was there any more news from Tai Goku. Waiting wasn't always an easy game to play, but at this point, even clues of Taiki had not surfaced for a long time. Without and leads, it was simply a day-to-day waiting game. 

Brushing a strand of wayward hair from his face, Enki moved quietly though the streets of the port town again, and decided to return to the palace.

A whiff of breeze stopped him in his tracks, and he turned around with a sniff to the air. Looking high into the sky at nothing in particular, a familiar feeling of something he couldn't quite understand but knew, started to course through his body. Even tough it was faint, yet he felt it somehow.

Looking in the direction of where he guessed it might have come from, he turned on his heels and made quick work of his return to the palace. Somehow, he decided would pay a visit to the fairies across the green sea, towards Yellow Sea where Mt. Hou is. Sure to find his kin there, Enki wondered what was that feeling he felt earlier.

With that in mind, his figure disappeared swiftly amongst the crowd of the port and the loud noises of the people were once again buzzing around the bright streets of that beautiful afternoon.

* * *

"My Lord, we've received word from the empress," came the report of Shukou, En-ou's personal assistant, other than Enki. 

Shukou held within his hand a parchment tied with a golden chord and the red stamp of Youko's insignia ring on it. Walking with a serene calm towards the young looking man whose age belies his look, he came to a halt before the small pavilion in which En-ou sat in.

Leaning against the column of the small round pavilion of his personal garden, Shoryuu had been gazing across the lake that was not far away from reach. Dressed in his usual casual light blue robe and grey shoes, he had been taking time out to consider what he would want to do with Youko for the time that she was here. The voice of his assistant roused him from his thoughts with news from the empress herself.

"Has time passed that fast? Is she arriving soon?" came the question.

"I'm not sure myself, but a message has been sent for you, it seems," Shukou replied nonchalantly.

Turning to face the informant, Shoryuu glanced towards the parchment in the man's hands and then lifted his body from the column and stretched his cramped muscles. Slowly rising to his feet, feeling the energy flowing back into his limbs again, he took a deep breath and grinned at the observing man before him. With casual strides, Shoryuu walked over to Shukou, and took the parchment as Shukou bowed and offered the parchment to him.

Looking intently at the item in his hands, he pondered and then looked back to Shokou.

"Any idea what she might have written?" Shoryuu inquired.

Shukou closed his eyes and gave a side-to-side shake of his head and then looked at him again.

"You think its possible that she decided not to come?" Came the next question.

With a frown marring his face, and hands now folded on his chest, Shukou gave thought, and sighed.

"I doubt so unless she suddenly decided to ditch your offer for another far better offer," Shukou mused, looking deeply in thought as he looked away from En-ou.

Amused by his assistant's answer, Shoryuu laughed heartily and countered.

"That would be interesting to know. Well, I would have to make a personal visit to Kimpa palace myself for a few days, ..provided that Youko would tell me what the better offer was," Shoryuu replied with a grin.

"Why not we find out what the empress has said in the parchment? I would like to make a bet with you, My Lord," Shukou said calmly.

"What would that be? …..And the conditions?"

Shoryuu raised an eyebrow in inquiry, and smiled at the young man.

"If the empress has expressed any form of interest in something else other than My Lord for today, then I ask that you grant me a favor with no strings attached. If there isn't any such indication of interest other than My Lord himself, then the favor is not due to me. What does your highness think of it?" Shukou smiled gently as he looked at Shoryuu while the deal was being thought about.

Closing his eyes momentarily, as if in deep thought and struggling with a decision, Shoryuu smiled and then opened his eyes to look into the face of his servant. The look of serene calm was always on the man's face, and it pleased him that he had such boldness to request for a bet. At the very least, it made his days in the palace entertaining enough to last through the past 500 years that he's been on the throne. Without that serene face in the palace, that young man who was almost as old as he is, Shoryuu wondered if he could have gone mad with boredom within the palace walls.

En-ou knew that if Shukou needed any favours from him, he need not ask like this for it. He would make sure that the man told him straightforwardly and he would have granted it without too much delay. That man's loyalty was always for him, that he knew well.

Looking down at the parchment in his hands, he unbound the letter and rolled it open and read through the contents from left to right. After a short few minutes, he looked towards his servant and grunted a reply.

The young man bowed his head again towards En-ou and looked expectantly at the lord that he served and waited. The parchment was rolled up and handed over to him, and he rolled it open for himself and brought his eyes through the contents of the message.

* * *

"Addressed to the Emperor of En: 

Long live the Emperor,

May your days number the thousands upon thousands,

May your lands flourish forever,

Long live the Emperor.

As Empress of Kei, I, Youko, apologise for the request of a delay of our appointment this day. Something has urgent need to be taken cared of and I would be arriving shortly around mid-afternoon. For this delay, I would request to inform En-ou that I would make up for the time lost by staying over for the rest of the day. At mid-morning the next day, I would return to Kei instead. I sincerely hope that this would be acceptable to En-ou.

I will await your highness' reply.

Empress of Kei

Youko."

* * *

Shukou's eyes widened in unbelief at what he read. A smile soon crept upon his face as he gently rolled the parchment back and tied it with the chord. Looking back at Shoryuu, he couldn't have felt any happier to the double happiness that 

would take place for him and his master. Just at that moment, he caught Shoryuu looking into the horizon of the lake.

Moving into the pavilion where his master stood overlooking the lake, Shukou stood next to the man he admired and cared for all these years.

"My Lord seems to have lost, but it also seems that you have gained as well."

"Indeed. Now it just serves to give me more to worry about. Both you and my guest," Shoryuu turned to glance at Shukou and grinned.

"Why? Isn't that what you would have wanted? To have the empress stay for more than just a few hours, so that you could possibly win her heart?" Shukou implied openly.

Shoryuu sighed with a feigned depression, and slowly dropped back to the low-flat stone railing where he sat before. Bringing an arm to his head and rubbing his temples as if to soothe a headache, he peeked an eye at Shukou who was looking amiably at his master.

"I'd say, why are you still here? Don't you think you'd have a lot more to do now that our guest is planning to stay for the night?" came the question.

A smile was forming on the lips of the master.

"I would have thought My Lord needed me just a while longer since you look unwell."

Shoryuu rubbed his temples harder and was about to rebutt his cunning servant when the sounds of footsteps alerted him to another's presence. Stopping his charade of feigning illness, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the column again and waited. Slowly bringing his arm down, Shoryuu crossed both arms over his chest.

Rustling noises accompanied by a tap here and there was followed by the sound of quietness. A disquieted grunt and a sigh heard not long after, and soon its owner spoke.

"I'll be away for a while. Need to clarify something on Mt. Hou," Enki spoke.

Opening his eyes again to gaze at the sun's reflection in the lake, he turned to Enki and raised a questioning eyebrow. The small kirin was sitting on the marble table before him and had his legs crossed. A perturbed look was etched on his face and he seems to be bothered. Shoryuu deemed this to be something interesting and he turned fully and sat facing his kirin.

"Don't ask me what is it. But I felt Keiki earlier as I was coming back from the port. He seems to be ….angry?" Enki looked enquiringly at Shoryuu.

At that moment, Shoryuu glanced to look at Shukou, and both exchanged a look of revelation dawning upon them. Shukou came to stand next to Enki and looked deep at the kirin.

"Maybe that would have been the thing that is delaying our dear guest don't you think, My Lord?" Shukou questioned. His face held a mischievous grin as his voice mimicked a certain doubt within his words.

"May haps, ….still it was not mentioned at all in the message so we should all leave it to doubt, hmm?" Shoryuu said nonchalantly as he closed his eyes in an exasperated look.

Enki's puzzled face held questions that need some answering, but it seems like he was lost between the last few sentences. Wondering what this had to do with Youko, he decided that it must be linked to Keiki's departure to Mt. Hou.

Musing on his own, Enki thought .." But what's that feeling I get from Keiki earlier? He's never ever been prone to that..as far as I know".

Raising his head towards the faraway place he knew his kin to be, Enki spared a look at Shoryuu, and decided to ask what message had arrived without his knowing that day. It certainly must have had some interesting news for him to find out.

"Has Youko sent a message? Is she still coming?" Enki voice.

"Apparently, our guest would be arriving later than expected. Kei-ou mentioned of some important issues to take care of before her arrival," Shukou answered on Shoryuu's behalf. He shifted his gaze towards the emperor to gauge the response, and receiving nothing of a negative remark, Shukou decided to proceed.

"Was there any mention of the situation?" Enki questioned.

Shukou smiled and then looked towards the skies, remembering that he'd gained a favor from the king himself. Composing himself to his serene calm earlier, he continued.

"Kei-ou didn't specify. But in return for the delay, she has requested for our friend there for an over-night stay, which I think is leaving our beloved emperor high in the heavens of delight, I must say..," came the reply with an uncharacteristic giggle as Shukou pointed at Shoryuu.

Enki was surprised beyond words as he quickly turned to look at Shoryuu musing to himself with his eyes closed, a reed seen on his lips as if he had been chewing it all along. A laugh soon burst out from Enki as he thumped his hand on his thighs and wondered at the stroke of fortune Shoryuu had met with. It was certainly unexpected but nonetheless welcomed.

The little kirin jumped off the table, walked the few steps towards Shoryuu and placed a hand on the shoulders of his best friend. Knowing him, Enki promptly voiced his own well wishes and his cautions.

"Old man, if you want to win over a young girl's heart…I'd suggest you'd better start planning your strategies and preparations. It will be a while before you get another …something akin to a "date", as they call it in Hourai,…. so make good use of your chances."

Shoryuu only grunted in reply and continued chewing on his reed as Enki straightened and turned to leave. As he walked out of the pavilion and turned to head for the lake, he stopped in mid-track and looked again towards the skies. Smiling to himself he left his parting words for the day.

"I'll take my leave. If I'm not back by sundown, just go ahead and inform Youko that I'm sorry for not being around."

With that, the winds rose and the leaves rustled as the young man disappeared and there stood a kirin, as magnificent as Keiki. It glanced back for a minute at the two occupants of the pavilion, then turned and leapt into the skies with a neigh. As the swift winds, it galloped quietly into the horizon where it sought another of its kind.

* * *

Shukou exited the pavilion and came to the edge of the lake where taiho once stood. Bending down to the pile of crumpled clothes on the lake's edge, he picked up the remaining pieces of Enki's clothes and excused himself to make preparations for the day's coming event. Although most of his plans were messed up, it didn't matter as long as the occupant of the pavilion was satisfied. 

Reminding himself to head to the imperial kitchen first after he dropped off taiho's clothes in his room, Shukou headed into the palace complex once again, leaving a silent silhouette of his master within the pavilion.

When only the sounds of rustling leaves and the soft chirping of bird in the distance was heard, Shoryuu rose from his place and looked forward into the horizon again, his thoughts filled with numerous proposals for the long night later. Remembering his kirin's advice, he smiled softly at himself and then stood to walk back into the palace complex.

The afternoon sun was still bright in the sky, probably at around 2 hours after mid-noon. Soft lapping of the water at the lake's edge echoes through the palace gardens, and birds chirped in the distance as a serene calm enveloped the scene once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter turned out more than I expected it to be. It makes a great start-off point for the next chapter where things will get more interwoven between the characters as the story proceeds. I'd like some feedback so far for the story's progress and what you readers think of the current development between the 3 of them in the last two chapters. I'd hope to put Rakushun's part soon enough, but its still in the process of being fed into the storyline. But it will turn out well. Currently I think there will be a mini novel coming out of this fanfic,but I will not comment much as yet.

As for the character "Shukou"..he's Shoryuu's personal assistant, one of the 3 top-men in the ranking hierachy. They are only second to the Taiho beneath the emperor.

Please give me feedbacks. Write as long as you want..preferably longer. I'll be happy to receive them.

Thanks to Athenia for the latest review! I think your review sort of gave me the urge to write again today. I managed to finish the latest chapter all thanks to your review.

As well as to all the other reviewers , thanks again.

Nickriz


End file.
